Douze
by Supersalee
Summary: Il est le premier Trentien à faire partie de Starfleet et à tous les jours, il doit vivre au milieu d'un monde où les chiffres n'ont pas de signification sacrée, où il n'y a que deux genres et où l'ingénierie génétique n'a pas remplacé l'évolution.
1. Les matins de Douze-cent-trois

**_Toutes les histoires de la série sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Cette épisode fait suite à la fanfic "Le privilège du grade" qui introduit l'équipage du USS Hawking._ _Cette histoire a lieu quinze ans après la série "The Next Generation"._

* * *

 ** _Il y a trois ans…_**

Sur la planète Trente, le soleil rouge se levait. Il se levait toujours avant le jaune et le spectacle était magnifique pour le jeune homme qui avait l'habitude de se lever tôt. Il aimait assister aux aurores. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment de l'année que les deux soleils se levaient en même temps et le spectacle valait bien quelques heures de sommeil. La lumière rouge s'étendait à l'horizon, créant des ombres s'étirant loin devant sous un éclairage vermeil alors que la lumière jaune faisait tranquillement apparaître les autres couleurs et redonnait vie aux décors.

Le jeune Trentien attendit que les rayons de l'étoile jaune se mêlent à la lumière rougeâtre du premier soleil avant de finalement abandonner sa contemplation et se rendre au centre du savoir. À ce moment, la cité était baignée dans une lumière orange qui lui donnait un air surréaliste.

Il s'y rendit d'un pas léger. Cette journée commençait bien et rien ne pouvait altérer son humeur. Il aimait son monde, il aimait apprendre et il rêvait du formidable destin qui l'attendait.

Il entra dans l'impressionnant bâtiment cylindrique situé au centre de la ville. Il prit l'ascenseur pour atteindre le niveau dix-neuf. Ce niveau était consacré aux futurs officiers de Starfleet. On leur apprenait tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour faire leur entrée dans cette organisation : sciences générales, mathématique, astronomie, sociologie des peuples de la Fédération, etc.

Ils étaient au nombre de 74, un nombre qui avait souvent fait ses preuves pour ce genre d'opération. Après tout la signification sacrée de 74 était « totale réussite ». Ironiquement, son contraire, le 47 signifiait « pas de chance ».

Il s'installa à son pupitre et décida de commencer la leçon sans tarder. Il déploya l'écran de son terminale qui se mit à flotter au-dessus de son bureau et se mit au travail.

Comme d'habitude, tout ce qui concernait Starfleet et la Fédération le passionnait. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était l'astronomie et le pilotage. Il espérait se qualifier en tant que pilote quand il serait à l'académie. Comme seconde spécialisation, il avait choisi la cartographie stellaire.

Il continua son travail quand le mentor de son groupe lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il sursauta.

\- Douze-cent-trois, dit le mentor. Votre travail est impressionnant.

\- J'aime ce que je fais, mentor.

\- La passion est une preuve d'une excellente recombinaison génétique. Vous êtes surement la plus grande réussite de votre progénien. Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander son nom?

\- Je suis le fruit des recombinaisons de Cent-dix.

\- Ce progénien est un des meilleurs recombineurs. Presque toutes ses créations ont fait preuve de vocation.

\- Je suis fier d'en être, répondit Douze-cent-trois.

\- Je suis venu vous apprendre que votre demande à Starfleet a déjà été envoyée et acceptée. Vous devrez vous rendre à la station spatiale 24 pour passer le test d'admission. Vous serez donc le premier Trentien à faire partie de Starfleet.

Le visage du jeune homme s'égailla.

\- Je suis vraiment honoré, Mentor. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon. Quand vous serez dans Starfleet, au cœur de tous ces étrangers, couvrez-nous d'honneur, montrez à tous ce que vaut un Trentien.

\- Je vous le promets.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 ** _De nous jours…_**

Sur le Hawking, Douze-cent-trois se leva tôt, comme il le faisait sur Trente. Dans l'espace, il n'y avait pas de levé de soleil à admirer, mais malgré tout, presque à tous les jours, il avait droit à des spectacles qu'il n'aurait jamais eus sur Trente. Il regarda par la petite fenêtre de sa cabine et remarqua que le vaisseau s'approchait d'une nébuleuse multicolore, dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le rose et le jaune. Il sourit. Quand il regardait le ciel, il n'y voyait que de la beauté.

Après une toilette rapide, il enfila son uniforme et fila vers le Mess pour déjeuner. Il avait pris cette étrange habitude à l'Académie. Sur sa planète, on mangeait à n'importe quel moment du jour, dès que la faim se faisait sentir, mais les Terriens séparaient leur journée en trois repas. Et même si ça semblait étrange, avec ses obligations sur la passerelle, c'était la meilleure façon de se sustenter. Après tout, trois était le chiffre le plus important de tous l'univers et sa signification mythique restait un mystère religieux pour les Trentiens.

Il ouvrit son terminal et regarda son emploi du temps. Il devait se rapporter à l'infirmerie pour son examen médical. C'était un nouveau vaisseau et un nouvel équipage, le chef médical devait examiner toute le monde. C'était la procédure.

Mais dans son cas, l'examen médical se transformait toujours en interrogatoire. Il était pour l'instant le seul Trentien dans Starfleet. Plusieurs de ses compatriotes le suivraient, mais ils étaient tous encore à l'Académie. Il était donc le premier de son espèce et pour chaque médecin qu'il avait rencontré, une source de curiosité.

Il n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient, il y était habitué maintenant. Ça l'ennuyait parfois, mais c'était le prix à payer pour paver la voie pour les autres Trentiens.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Roberge entra sur la passerelle avec son café à la main. Elle n'était pas vraiment accroc à la caféine, mais elle s'en permettait quand elle avait mal dormi. D'ailleurs, elle dormait toujours mal après une séance avec le conseiller Riyax. C'était normal, considérant la charge émotionnelle de chaque séance. Le conseiller était, cependant, encourageant, elle avait beaucoup progressé et il n'y a pas de doute qu'elle en serait bientôt libérée.

Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et pris une bonne gorgée de café, avant de commencer. Elle sentit l'arôme du breuvage et le liquide chaud couler lentement dans sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac. Elle sentit alors le petit regain d'énergie atteindre son cerveau. C'était bien sûr, illusoire, la fatigue était toujours là, mais ça aidait.

\- Au rapport, demanda-t-elle enfin au lieutenant Andrews qui avait dirigé l'équipe de relève sur le quart de nuit.

\- Rien de particulier, capitaine. Sauf cette nébuleuse que nous avons détectée vers 300 heures ce matin, comme elle était sur notre route et qu'elle ne figure pas dans nos bases de données, nous avons décidé de dévier la route du vaisseau pour s'en approcher.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Vous pouvez aller dormir.

\- Merci capitaine.

Il quitta la passerelle alors que les officiers réguliers arrivaient un à un pour prendre leur poste. Elle remarqua que le pilote du quart de nuit était toujours en place.

\- Où est l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois, demanda-t-elle?

\- Il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour son examen de routine, expliqua son remplaçant. Il m'a demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait aussi un rendez-vous pour cet examen médical. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la date. Sur le terminal, installé sur le bras de son fauteuil, elle consulta rapidement son agenda. L'examen était prévu deux jours plus tard. Elle avait le temps.

\- Très bien, enseigne, dit-elle au pilote, amenez-nous plus près de la nébuleuse.

\- Bien capitaine.


	2. Lumière orange

Douze-cent-trois entra dans l'infirmerie du vaisseau. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il y avait une dizaine de bio-lits et des consoles tout autour. L'endroit était aussi neuf et brillant que la passerelle et il aimait les couleurs bleues chatoyantes des consoles recouvertes de lumières clignotantes de toutes les couleurs, c'était presque hypnotisant.

Une infirmière orionne vint l'accueillir. Elle regarda son padd.

\- Enseigne Douze, dit-elle. Veuillez-vous asseoir sur ce lit d'examen, le docteur sera là dans quelques minutes.

Il obéit et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Lieutenant Décimel.

\- J'aime bien, ça sonne comme décimale et ça fait mathématique.

Elle sourit.

\- C'est drôle. Normalement, on me dit que ça sonne comme décibel et que ça fait musical.

\- La musique est les mathématiques sont proches parents, vous savez, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle se renfrogna.

\- Essayez-vous de me draguer, enseigne?

\- J'essaie seulement de faire la conversation.

\- J'ai du travail, vous me ralentissez.

\- Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

La porte du bureau du fond coulissa et un Vulcain en sortit.

\- Infirmière, dit-il à Décimel, j'ai une patiente avec une éruption cutanée au fond, allez chercher une crème analgésique et donnez-lui son congé.

\- Oui, docteur.

\- Ensuite, vous vous occuperez de faire transférer les caisses de fournitures médicales dans le cargo bay.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini d'inventorier le matériel, docteur.

\- Vous le ferez au cargo bay. L'infirmerie n'est pas un entrepôt.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Le docteur prit le padd qu'elle avait déposé sur le bio-lit.

\- Enseigne Douze-cent-trois. Genre : mâle. Âge : 14 ans. Espèce : Trentien.

Il releva un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette espèce.

Et voilà : le bal des questions allait commencer.

\- Je suis le premier de mon espèce à être diplômé de Starfleet, docteur.

\- À quel âge un Trentien atteint-il la maturité?

\- À 10 ans.

\- Vous êtes donc considérés comme un adulte.

\- L'équivalent d'un humain d'environ 21 ans.

Il se concentra sur son padd et entra quelques notes. Puis, il prit son tricordeur médical.

\- Je vais commencer par un scan.

Douze était surpris. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'autres questions. Normalement, la période des questions durait beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- N'êtes-vous pas curieux, docteur?

\- La curiosité peut être une qualité pour un scientifique, mais quand elle est déplacée, elle appartient au domaine des émotions et je suis un Vulcain.

\- Mais vous n'aimeriez pas savoir pourquoi nous utilisons les chiffres à la place des noms? À quoi ressemble ma planète? Pourquoi ma peau a un teint lavande et mes yeux, une couleur jaune.

\- Ce sont des futilités, enseigne, tout ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, c'est de compléter votre dossier médical. Veuillez rester immobile.

D'abord surpris, il laissa tomber, mais étrangement, il se sentait déçu. Même si ces questions l'ennuyaient, il réalisait qu'il aimait bien être le centre d'attention.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le vaisseau et la nébuleuse était maintenant nez à nez. Le Hawking était minuscule à côté de la nébuleuse qui était pourtant petite, pour une nébuleuse.

\- Scannage approfondit, ordonna le capitaine.

\- Scannage en cours, obéit l'OPS.

\- Capitaine, dit soudain Kirt Jamar, à la console tactique, je détecte une décharge d'énergie qui provient de l'intérieur de la nébuleuse. Ça se dirige droit vers nous.

\- Boucliers!

Une boule de lumière émergea alors de la nébuleuse et enveloppa le vaisseau. L'alerte route se déclencha. Tout devint orange à l'intérieur du Hawking.

\- Statut, s'écria Léa!

\- Nous sommes encerclés par un champ d'énergie d'une très forte puissance.

\- Ça draine rapidement les boucliers, s'écria Jamar!

\- Roberge à ingénierie. Transférez tout ce que vous pouvez aux boucliers.

\- Il est trop tard, capitaine, nous venons de prendre les boucliers, répondit le chef ingénieur.

Puis, ça se produisit. Ils entrèrent dans la lumière et ne firent qu'un avec la lumière.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze revint à lui. Il était toujours à l'infirmerie, mais il était seul. Tout le monde avait disparu soudainement quand cette étrange lumière orange s'était retirée. Il appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Douze-cent-trois à passerelle.

Pas de réponse.

\- Douze à Roberge.

Toujours rien.

\- Douze à White.

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Douze-cent-trois à n'importe qui.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ou bien il n'y avait personne, ou bien personne n'était en mesure de répondre.

\- Ordinateur, localise le capitaine Roberge.

\- Le capitaine Roberge n'est pas à bord du Hawking.

\- Ordinateur, combien de signes de vie y a-t-il sur le Hawking?

\- Il y a un seul signe de vie à bord, localisé à l'infirmerie. Espèce : trentienne.

Il était réellement seul. Comment était-ce possible? Tout à coup, l'ordinateur beepa.

\- Un second signe de vie a été détecté à l'infirmerie. Espèce : bajorane.

Ça devait être l'enseigne Giona. Il prit un tricordeur médical et tenta de s'en servir pour la localiser. Elle était au fond de l'infirmerie. En avançant dans cette direction, il vit que des caisses de matériel médical étaient tombées par terre. Il se rappela que ces caisses venaient d'être livrée que les infirmiers en faisaient l'inventaire. Il ramassa une caisse et la posa plus loin. Il vit un bras étendu par terre qui sortait de l'amoncellement de caisses. Il prit une autre caisse, pour la dégager.

Il scanna. C'était bien une bajoran qui se trouvait coincée sous les caisses. Il déposa le tricorder et continua d'enlever les caisses. Il la vit alors, étendue par terre : l'enseigne Giona Rhéa. Il la scanna avec le tricordeur médical. Elle était blessée. Elle s'était cognée la tête et s'était faite une commotion cérébrale. Une de ses jambes était brisée. Il continua de la dégager. Puis, se référant aux suggestions du tricordeur médical, il lui injecta un médicament. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Enseigne?

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en lui montrant le grade à son collet.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Où avez-vous mal?

\- Ma jambe.

\- Elle est cassée, dit-il. Je vais voir si je peux vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur, mais je ne suis pas un officier médical.

\- Ordinateur, dit-elle avec difficulté, active le programme d'urgence médical.

Il avait complètement oublié. Tous les vaisseaux de la Fédération étaient maintenant équipés de ce genre de programme pouvant remplacer un médecin en cas de problème.

\- Impossible d'activer le programme médical d'urgence, répondit la voix monocorde de l'ordinateur.

Douze soupira. Ça aurait été utile. Il se rapporta au tricordeur et ce dernier lui suggéra un calmant efficace pour les bajorans, il trouva le médicament et l'injecta. Le visage de l'enseigne Giona se détendit.

\- Ça me fait penser, dit-il alors. Il y a toujours le programme de commande d'urgence.

\- Je n'utiliserais pas ce genre d'hologramme à moins qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le vaisseau, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Mais, il n'y a personne dans le vaisseau, répondit-il. Nous sommes les seuls.

\- Alors, allez-y, dit-elle! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

\- Je vais revenir, promit-il.

Il quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie et se rendit sur la passerelle.

\- Ordinateur. Active le programme de commande d'urgence.

Un homme apparut au milieu de la passerelle. Il portait l'uniforme au col rouge des officiers de commande, mais aucun grande. Il se tourna vers Douze.

\- Quelle est la nature de l'urgence?

\- Tout le monde a disparu, sauf moi et l'enseigne Giona.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précis?

\- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Il y a eu une lumière orange, puis l'alerte rouge s'est déclenchée. Quand la lumière a disparu, j'étais seul.

L'hologramme alla vers la console de l'OPS et regarda ce qui s'y affichait.

\- Ils ont fait un scannage complet de la nébuleuse, on dirait.

\- Et?

\- Ce n'est pas une nébuleuse.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Douze s'assit dans la chaise du capitaine et fixa la nébuleuse ou du moins ce qui lui ressemblait à l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, demanda-t-il?

\- Ça semble être une forme de vie, dit l'hologramme. Dois-je en conclure que vous allez prendre les commandes, ajouta-t-il en le voyant assis dans le fauteuil du capitaine ?

Douze se leva d'un bond.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé.

\- J'ai accès aux dossiers de l'équipage, enseigne Douze-cent-trois. Vous êtes un officier de passerelle, pas assez gradé et pas assez expérimenté, mais techniquement, vous pouvez prendre les commandes. Je suis à vos ordres.

\- Quel est votre nom?

\- Je n'en ai pas. Je ne suis qu'un hologramme de commande, mark 5.

\- Vous me semblez si humain!

\- J'ai été fait à l'image et en l'honneur d'un ancien capitaine de Starfeet qui a marqué l'histoire. Il était humain.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que vous me semblez familier, j'ai étudié l'histoire à l'Académie. Quel était son nom?

\- Jonathan Archer.

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous appeler Jonathan, mais ça ne me semble pas correct. Vous avez bien dit mark 5. Alors pourquoi pas Cinq? Sur Trente, cinq signifie « Le sauveur ». Espérons que ce soit prédestiné.

\- Ça me va, répondit l'hologramme. Mais ne devrions-nous pas nous occuper de cette urgence en priorité ?

Douze regarda la nébuleuse, ou plutôt la forme de vie qui lui ressemblait.

\- Cinq, vous avez bien dit que c'était une forme de vie. Que suggérez-vous?

\- La première chose à faire serait de tenter de communiquer.

\- Bonne idée. Je m'en charge.

Douze alla vers sa console et ouvrit une fréquence.

\- Ici l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois du USS Hawking. Je m'adresse à la forme de vie qui a pris mon équipage. S'il vous plaît répondez.


	3. Le Multi-esprit

\- Ici l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois du USS Hawking. Je m'adresse à la forme de vie qui a pris mon équipage. S'il vous plaît, répondez.

Elle entendait cette voix résonner dans sa tête et ça lui sembla familier.

\- Ici l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois...

Ça lui revenait. Il servait sur le Hawking, mais pourquoi ne s'était-t-il pas joint aux autres dans la lumière? Elle avait absorbé tout le monde et ils faisaient tous partie d'elle, ils étaient tous elle et c'était magnifique. Elle était Léa Roberge. Elle était Myriam White. Elle était Riyax. Elle était Sermak. Elle était Tomal Parksan. Elle était Kirt Jamar. Elle était tous les autres et c'était grandiose. Ils étaient tous dans la lumière. Ils étaient tous la lumière. Mais pourquoi Douze-cent-trois n'en faisait-il pas partie?

Tous ces nouveaux esprits lui avaient apportés de nouvelles connaissances. Elle savait maintenant que Douze était unique, différents des autres. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait empêché la fusion.

Elle était déçue. S'il était si différent, quelle magnifique addition il aurait fait à son multi-esprit!

\- … du USS Hawking, de la Fédération des planètes. S'il vous plait répondez.

Il voulait communiquer. Elle n'y voyait pas de mal, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de communiquer avec des esprits indépendants d'elle. Cependant, grâces à ces nouveaux esprits. Elle savait comment. Elle devait se concentrer sur les ondes et les retourner en modifiant les sonorités.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Ici l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois. S'il vous plait, répondez.

Il soupira.

\- Ça ne marche pas.

\- Ça valait la peine d'essayer, répondit l'hologramme.

La console de Douze beepa.

\- Nous recevons une réponse, dit-il avec surprise. En audio seulement.

Il appuya sur un bouton et la plus étrange voix qu'il ait entendue résonna dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Douze-cent-trois, dit la voix. Je suis là!

\- Qui êtes-vous?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Je suis « eux » et je suis « nous ».

Le Trentien et l'hologramme se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Êtes-vous responsables de la disparition de l'équipage du Hawking?

\- Nous sommes là, dit-elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Je suis l'équipage du Hawking.

\- Ils sont avec vous?

\- Ils font partie de moi, maintenant.

Douze eut un sursaut d'inquiétude : qu'avait-elle fait de l'équipage?

\- Pouvez-vous nous les rendre?

\- Ils font partie de moi, maintenant. Viens nous rejoindre, toi qui es si différent et si beau?

\- Je veux que l'équipage revienne ici. Ce vaisseau a besoin d'eux.

\- Nous voulons Douze-cent-trois, répondit la voix.

Douze comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne me prenez-vous pas alors, comme vous avez pris les autres?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- C'est parce que vous n'en êtes pas capables et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi.

\- Dites-nous pourquoi.

\- Je l'ignore aussi, avoua-t-il. Mais ce que vous faites n'est pas bien. Ces esprits n'ont pas demandé à faire partie de vous et maintenant que vous les avez, ils sont soumis à votre volonté. Ne le niez pas. Et pourtant, je vous parie que ce ne sera pas facile de les garder dans cet état. Je les connais, ils sont forts et ils résisteront.

\- Vous ne savez rien d'eux, Douze. Moi, je les connais maintenant.

\- Alors vous savez que le capitaine peut être plus obstinée que n'importe quelle constante mathématique et qu'elle finira par reprendre le dessus. Vous savez que le commandeur White est une battante et qu'elle fera tout pour vous vaincre et tous les autres sont aussi forts.

\- Ils font tous partie de moi, nous sommes forts ensembles.

Il y avait pourtant de l'incertitude dans sa voix.

\- C'est faux, s'exclama Douze! Vous êtes déjà en train de perdre du terrain, rendez-les moi et ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

La communication cessa brusquement. Douze soupira.

\- On dirait que vous l'avez ébranlée, dit l'ECH avec satisfaction.

\- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, Cinq, dit-il en souriant. J'ai raison, ils se battent pour récupérer leur identité. Nous devons les aider.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Il était étrange de perdre son identité. La première question à se poser était : qui suis-je? Suis-je moi ou suis-je elle? À moins qu'elle soit moi. Toutes ses connaissances, son passé, son histoire, ses rêves, ses peurs : tout était imbriqué avec les autres et avec l' « Autre ».

L'Autre était ce qui était responsable de tout ça. C'était aussi la pensée dominante de ce multi-esprit, mais c'était sur le point de changer. D'autres esprits tentaient de prendre le contrôle et l'Autre n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Quand elle absorbait de nouveaux esprits, la confusion régnait et les esprits s'affaiblissaient pour finalement se soumettre. Mais ces esprits avaient élu une des leurs et ils leur transmettaient leur propre volonté pour lui permettre de l'affronter. D'ailleurs, cette tendance était tout à coup apparut après que Douze en ait émis l'hypothèse, comme s'il avait réussi à leur insuffler la force nécessaire.

Ça fonctionnait. L'Autre s'affaiblissait et le nouvel esprit dominant, celui qui se faisait appeler Léa Roberge gagnait du terrain. L'autre n'avait qu'une option. Il lui fallait l'affronter directement.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle, Douze et Cinq examinèrent chacune des consoles pour établir des diagnostiques des systèmes du vaisseau.

\- Je vois que les boucliers ont été drainés, il faudrait commencer par ça.

\- Pouvez-vous les réparer?

\- Je suis programmé pour effectuer des réparations. Je suis un programme d'urgence. En situation d'urgence, il y a toujours des bris.

Douze se rappela de l'EMH qui était hors d'usage et de l'enseigne Giona, toujours à l'infirmerie.

\- Pouvez-vous réparer le programme médical d'urgence?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit prioritaire.

\- Il y a un blessé à l'infirmerie, et ça, c'est prioritaire.

\- Les boucliers sont un système de défense essentiel…

\- … que cette chose a drainée en quelques secondes. Ils nous serons inutiles dans cette situation. Occupez-vous de l'EMH.

L'hologramme alla vers la console d'ingénierie et fit un diagnostic du programme holographique.

\- L'EMH fonctionne, ce sont les projecteurs holographiques de l'infirmerie qui sont défectueux.

\- Pouvez-vous les réparer?

\- Je peux faire mieux.

Il activa les téléporteurs et l'enseigne Giona fut téléportée sur la banquette derrière le siège du capitaine. Elle était inconsciente.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Elle a besoin de soins immédiats.

\- Je ne peux pas me rendre à l'infirmerie si les projecteurs sont défectueux. Rappelez-vous que je suis aussi un hologramme. Cependant, il y a aussi des projecteurs holographiques sur la passerelle sinon je ne serais pas là.

\- Ordinateur, dit Douze, active le programme médical d'urgence.

Une femme en uniforme avec un collet bleu apparut.

\- Quelle est la nature de l'urgence médicale?

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, dit-il en pointant la Bajoranne.

\- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, protesta l'EMH.

\- Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant.

\- D'accord, maugréa-t-elle en prenant le kit médical qui se trouvait sous la console tactique.

Pendant que l'EMH s'occupait de l'enseigne Giona, Douze se tourna vers Cinq.

\- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous?


	4. Le sacrifice

Léa Roberge retrouvait lentement son identité et ça lui faisait drôle. Pendant une éternité, elle avait baigné dans l'identité des autres, en particuliers des membres de son équipage, mais aussi des anciennes victimes de l'Autre. Et c'était étrange. Elle était à la fois cette petite fille qui rêvait de comprendre l'univers et d'explorer l'espace, mais elle était aussi ce Proxien sur la ferme familiale au milieu de ses nombreux cousins qui ne rêvait que d'une vie paisible et qui avait dû en être arraché. Elle était aussi cette femme de carrière, forte et décidée qui avait gravi rapidement les échelons jusqu'au moment où un capitaine incompétent avait freiné ses élans. Elle était ce Dénobulien qui avait quitté sa planète pour explorer non l'univers mais l'esprit des autres espèces et en particulier l'esprit humain dont la simplicité et la complexité ne cessait de le fasciner. Elle était ce médecin Vulcain, qui à l'instar de ses compatriotes, suivait les voies de la logique et contrôlait ses émotions, mais qui malgré tout avait beaucoup de difficulté à modérer cette émotion qui s'appelait compassion face à la souffrance. Cette faiblesse avait failli lui coûter son contrôle émotionnel lors de la guerre contre le Dominion. Léa était aussi tous les autres. Cinq cents membres d'équipage, leur famille et plusieurs milliers d'autres inconnus dont les esprits faibles n'étaient plus que des échos lointains. Pour eux tous, elle devait se battre.

\- Léa, chuchota l'autre. Tu es à moi. Reste dans la lumière. Ne te bas pas contre moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

\- Si je suis vraiment à toi, tu dois me connaître, dit-elle.

\- Je sais tout de toi.

\- Tu dois savoir que je n'abandonnerai jamais, que je te combattrai jusqu'à la fin.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ce que ton père aurait fait, murmura la voix. Tu n'es pas aussi forte que lui.

\- Ne le mêle pas à ça! C'est entre toi et moi.

\- Tu es faible et ta faiblesse s'appelle Nathan.

Le nom de son défunt mari porta comme un coup d'épée, tout à fait inattendu et douloureux.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui!

\- Il croyait que tu le sauverais, chuchota la voix. Tu t'es montrée faible et il est mort.

\- Tais-toi, hurla-t-elle!

\- Viens dans la lumière, soit la lumière. Je vais t'enlever toute souffrance. Ensemble, nous serons fortes.

Léa fut tentée d'obéir.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze faisait les cents pas sur la passerelle. Il savait qu'un combat avait lieu au cœur de la fausse nébuleuse, mais il ne savait pas comment il pouvait les aider. Il avait fait des scans supplémentaires qui n'avaient rien donnés. Il n'avait aucun moyen de localiser l'équipage.

\- Je me demandais, dit-il. Si nous amenons le vaisseau dans la nébuleuse...

\- Tu es fou, répondit l'hologramme. C'est une forme de vie. Elle va nous digérer.

\- Elle a déjà ingéré presque tout l'équipage. Qu'avons-nous a perdre?

\- Deux vies, répondit l'hologramme et toute chance de secourir les autres par la suite.

Rhéa était éveillée, mais fatiguée. L'EMH avait traité ses blessures et elle allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Il faudrait se demander pourquoi nous avons été épargnés, dit-elle alors.

\- Je suis trop différent, dit-il.

\- Mais pas moi. Il y a deux autres Bajorans sur ce vaisseau et ils ont tous été absorbés.

\- Peut-être que c'est à cause de votre commotion cérébrale. À ce moment, votre esprit était « ébranlé » alors elle n'a pas pu vous prendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait tomber les caisses, se demanda la Bajoranne et qu'est-ce qui a endommagé les projecteurs holographiques? À part pour les boucliers, il n'y a pas d'autre dommage au vaisseau. Quelque chose s'est produit dans l'infirmerie au moment du transfert, mais quoi?

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'Autre s'approchait dangereusement de Léa. Elle sentait la puissance de son esprit et elle ne pouvait que reculer. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour la battre. Elle en avait la ténacité et le courage, mais la douleur venait de se mettre dans son chemin.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, s'entendit-elle penser, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ses pensées à elle.

Une autre pensée émergea.

\- Le capitaine est forte, elle nous sauvera.

\- C'est logique, pensa-t-elle à nouveau, elle en a la force.

\- Tu peux le faire, maman.

\- Je suis avec vous, capitaine.

\- Nous sommes tous là!

C'était les voix de son équipage, toutes unies en un même esprit, une même volonté.

\- Tu es a moi, répétait l'Autre. Laisse-toi aller.

\- Non, s'écria-t-elle! Je te résisterai! Je le ferai pour eux!

L'Autre recula.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour me vaincre.

\- Non résisterons!

L'Autre commençait à trouver la situation agaçante. Cet équipage était prometteur au début, mais elle ne pouvait plus l'atteindre et elle s'épuisait à essayer. Elle aurait préféré un seul esprit, beau et différent, un esprit comme celui qui se refusait à elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle, Douze et Rhéa étudiaient les banques de données à la recherche d'informations sur la fausse nébuleuse, mais sans succès. Cette créature pouvait peut-être expliquer certaines disparitions non résolues, mais ça ne leur donnait aucuns indices.

\- Nous sommes appelés, dit l'ECH.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence, répondit Douze.

\- Nous avons une proposition à te faire, dit alors l'étrange voix.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Nous voulons Douze-cent-trois et seulement cet esprit. Nous te rendrons les autres en échange.

\- Refusez, murmura Giona avec empressement!

Il la regarda ne sachant quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance cependant. Il devait tout faire pour ramener l'équipage et en avait maintenant l'occasion.

\- Comment pourrez-vous m'absorber, dit-il, si vous n'avez pas réussi la première fois?

\- Il faut le vouloir, dit-elle, cet esprit m'a résisté la première fois.

\- Je le veux, à condition que vous teniez votre promesse. Comment puis-je être certain?

\- Parce que ce que nous pouvons rendre, nous pouvons le reprendre.

Au moment où elle dit ça, une lumière orange entra dans le vaisseau. Tous les officiers étaient dans la lumière, il pouvait les voir. Il se matérialisait lentement sur le vaisseau.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Je le veux.

\- Non, s'écria Rhéa!

La lumière disparut. Tout le monde était là, du moins tous les officiers de passerelle, sauf Douze. Ils regardaient tous autour d'eux, éberlués. Léa fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle remarqua que l'ECH était activée et que l'enseigne Giona était affalée sur la banquette.

\- Au rapport, ordonna-t-elle à la Bajoranne.

\- C'est l'enseigne Douze, dit-elle avec dépit, il a pris votre place. Il a échangé son esprit contre le retour de l'équipage.


	5. Le mystérieux Trentien

Douze-cent-trois étudiait à l'Académie. Il y était un sujet de curiosité constante. Tous étaient intéressés par lui, par ses origines, par ses coutumes, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en fasse des amis. On le trouvait trop étrange. Il était à la fois populaire et solitaire. Ses meilleurs moments se passait à la cafétéria. Il se trouvait vite encerclé de ses condisciples qui le bombardaient de questions.

\- Est-ce vrai qu'il vous faut trois genres pour vous reproduire sur Trente?

\- Non, pour la reproduction, ça se passe de la même façon que sur Terre. Il faut un mâle et une femelle, mais il existe un troisième genre qu'on appelle le progénien. Il n'est pas nécessaire à la reproduction, mais à l'évolution de l'espèce.

Cette remarque en avait surpris plusieurs. Il se rappelait que ça avait interpellé une jeune humaine qui étudiait en médecine et qui voulait avoir plus de détails. Il expliqua le tout.

\- Sur Trente, l'évolution ne s'est pas passée comme sur la plupart des autres planètes. On croit que ça a commencé comme sur Terre, mais à un moment de notre histoire, le processus s'est arrêté et a été remplacé par une évolution spontanée et volontaire. Il y a des progéniens chez les espèces animales aussi, mais on croit que dans leur cas, leurs méthode sont instinctives et guidés par des impératifs de survie. Chez l'espèce dominante, c'est-à-dire nous, les progéniens choisissent les mutations génétiques de la prochaine génération et l'introduise par le biais d'un bio-sérum, biologiquement produit par le progénien et introduit lors la gestation.

Elle était blonde avec de grands yeux bleus et elle buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il aurait pu en tomber amoureux, mais elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux progéniens.

\- Comment font-ils pour choisir?

\- Je ne connais pas leur méthode, la manière naturelle se passait par contact sexuel, mais de nos jours, on fonctionne par inséminations. Ça permet de rejoindre une plus grande partie de la population.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas tous les nouveau-nés qui ont un progénien.

\- Non. Il y a seulement 5% de progéniens sur Trente et seulement 20% des individus de chaque génération a un progénien.

\- Mais quel en est l'avantage?

\- Dans l'évolution normale, quand il arrive un cataclysme ou un changement climatique, les espèces qui y vivent doivent s'adapter. Il faudra des milliers d'années pour que les modifications s'installent dans une population. Sur Trente, s'il survient un changement, il faut une seule génération pour que la mutation génétique apparaisse et au moins trois générations pour que toute la population en soit porteuse.

\- Mais, ça ne leur donne pas envie de créer l'être parfait, de jouer avec les lois de la nature.

\- Dans notre histoire, il y a eu des époques où cette situation s'est produite. La couleur de ma peau, la couleur de mes yeux provient d'une mutation génétique insérée, il y a trois milles ans par des progéniens qui voulaient nous rendre plus beau, comme des œuvres d'arts. C'est pourquoi, il y a toute gamme de couleur de peau et d'yeux chez les Trentiens, comme il n'en existe pas ailleurs.

\- Vous voulez dire que les Trentiens ne sont pas tous mauves aux yeux jaunes?

Il secoua la tête en riant.

\- Il y en a même qui ressemblent aux humains.

\- Wow, dit-elle admirative! Et vous, demanda-t-elle enfin, avez-vous un progénien?

\- Hé bien! Je suis dans Starfleet, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Notre système a aussi un petit désavantage, le moindre petit changement dans notre société demande une modification de nos gènes. Quand le premier contact a eu lieu avec la Fédération, il a fallu deux générations pour que nous soyons capable d'appliquer pour en faire partie et une génération supplémentaire pour créer des futurs officiers de Starfleet. Je suis le premier de ma génération. Mon progénien est un des plus renommé de ma planète.

\- Vous avez été conçus pour être dans Starfleet, s'étonna-t-elle!

\- Exactement et j'en suis très fier.

\- Tu es plus, dit alors la jeune femme.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il alors.

\- Tu es beau, tu es mentalement fort, ton esprit goûte bon.

Elle le regardait étrangement. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Qui êtes-vous, dit-il?

\- Cesse de résister. Nous avons une entente.

Il se rappela la nébuleuse, le Hawking et l'échange qu'il avait fait.

\- J'ai promis de venir, mais je n'ai jamais promis que je me soumettrais. Vous l'avez vu dans ma mémoire. Je suis Trentiens et j'ai été créé pour être dans Starfleet et pas pour faire partie de votre multi-esprit.

\- Nous serons un, Douze-cent-trois. Ce sera long, mais c'est inévitable. Ne résiste pas.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Il faut tout faire pour le ramener, s'exclama le commandeur White dans la salle de conférence.

Léa regardait fixement White avec l'impression de la connaître à fond. Cela lui venait de leur expérience dans la fausse nébuleuse. Leurs esprits s'étaient mélangés et maintenant quand elle croisait certain membre de l'équipage, elle avait l'impression de connaître tous ses secrets.

Ce n'était pas le cas avec tous, heureusement. Leur mémoire n'avait retenue qu'une partie de l'information, mais ce qui restait était parfois assez intime et ça rendait les choses difficiles.

\- Vous avez raison commandeur, dit-elle enfin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser là.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Léa réalisa alors que ça allait dans les deux sens et que certains officiers connaissaient aussi ses travers.

\- J'ai demandé à tous les départements de récolter plus d'informations sur ce qui a pu se passer quand nous étions… prisonniers. Je veux des résultats.

\- Rien de spécial à l'ingénierie, dit Parksan.

\- Rien dans les laboratoires, ajouta un autre officier.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour l'infirmerie, dit le Vulcain.

\- On vous écoute.

\- Au moment du transfert vers la nébuleuse, il s'est produit un événement à l'infirmerie. Il y aurait eu une onde de choc qui a causé des dommages. Elle a entre autre détruit les projecteurs holographiques et renversé des caisses sur l'enseigne Giona Rhéa qui a été soignée par l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois et ensuite par l'EMH.

\- Savez-vous ce qui a causé l'onde de choc, demanda Léa?

\- Oui, capitaine, aussi illogique que ça puisse paraître. L'onde de choc est venue de l'enseigne Douze.

\- Comment est-ce possible, s'étonna Kirt Jamar?

Le Vulcain alla vers l'écran et l'activa. Une image de l'infirmerie apparut. Elle baignait dans une lumière orange alors que l'alerte rouge retentissait. L'enseigne Douze était assis sur le biobed alors que le docteur le scannait avec son tricordeur. La lumière devint de plus éblouissante.

\- Ordinateur, ralentit la vitesse de 50%.

On vit lentement le docteur se volatiliser, mais Douze était toujours là. Une lumière jaune l'encercla, telle un aura puis, il y eut un flash de lumière. L'écran s'éteignit.

\- On dirait bien que c'est venu de l'enseigne Douze, reprit Léa. Quand vous l'avez examiné, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal?

\- Capitaine, répondit le docteur, l'enseigne est le premier de son espèce à faire partie de Starfleet, aucune norme n'existe dans son cas.

\- Y a-t-il alors quelque chose de surprenant, d'inhabituel?

\- Pas dans son examen de routine, mais quand l'incident s'est produit. Le tricordeur est tombé sur le lit et a continué de prendre des lectures.

\- Et?

\- Il apparaît que tout son corps s'est transformé à ce moment. Je ne peux l'expliquer, on aurait dit que chacune des cellules de son corps émettaient cette lumière.

\- C'est pour ça que cette chose le veut, elle a perçu quelque chose de différent à son sujet.

\- La suite logique serait de contacter un médecin de sa planète pour avoir plus d'information sur l'enseigne?

\- Bonne idée.

\- Capitaine, dit alors Riyax. Je crois que c'est encore plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Nous avons fait front commun contre cette chose. Nous lui avons résisté alors que nous savons que tous les esprits qui ont été absorbés avant elle n'ont pas été capables de le faire.

\- Effectivement, dit-elle en le fixant.

Elle le connaissait mieux aussi et c'était étrange. Son offre d'amitié lors de leur première mission n'était réellement pas une tactique pour l'évaluer, comme elle l'avait cru. Être connecté à son esprit lui avait permis de découvrir à quel point c'était sincère. Le conseiller avait beaucoup d'admiration pour elle, pour son intelligence et sa force de caractère et ça, malgré ses difficultés à affronter son deuil.

\- Je me souviens que cette résistance a débuté après que Douze aie communiqué avec notre ravisseur et après qu'il ait suggéré que nous étions en mesure de le combattre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il en serait l'instigateur? Mais comment?

\- Je l'ignore, mais si c'est vrai. Il serait non seulement en mesure de lui résister, mais de la combattre et même de la vaincre. Nous devons lui donner du temps.

\- Nous devons aussi l'aider, si nous le pouvons, dans le cas où ce ne serait pas suffisant, ajouta White.

\- Je suis d'accord, conclus Léa. Il faut récolter plus d'informations sur les Trentiens. Ce sera votre responsabilité, docteur. Il faut aussi récolter des informations sur cette fausse nébuleuse et pour ça, je vais mettre tous les laboratoires là-dessus. Et enfin, il faut réparer les boucliers et trouver un moyen de nous protéger de la nébuleuse.

\- Je m'en occupe personnellement, capitaine, répondit le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan.

\- La réunion est terminée, conclut-elle.


	6. Le cocon

Douze-cent-trois s'était fait un cocon dans lequel l'Autre ne pouvait entrer. Il s'y était enfermé et se berçait lentement en chantant et en rêvant.

Il rêvait de sa planète. Il rêvait de l'espace. Il rêvait de l'Académie. Il rêvait de son enfance. À cinq ans, il était petit pour son âge et pourtant, déjà plein de promesses et plein de questions.

\- Pourquoi les Progéniens sont-ils les dirigeants de notre société?

\- Parce qu'ils ont le pouvoir de décider de notre avenir, lui expliquait sa mère?

\- S'ils peuvent changer nos gènes, pourquoi ne créent-ils pas des gens qui sont plus fort, plus intelligent et jamais malade?

\- Parce que la nature a ses lois, ils ne peuvent pas tout faire… mais il y a une légende.

L'enfant s'excita.

\- Oui, je veux une histoire!

\- On raconte, dit-elle avec le ton d'une conteuse, qu'il y a 200 000 ans, tous les progéniens de Trente se réunirent. Ils décidèrent de créer un Trentiens différent, un Trentiens qui aurait un pouvoir sur les peuples, un Trentiens à l'esprit puissant. Mais une telle opération, ne pouvait réussir tout d'un coup, il fallait tester et travailler avec minutie. Il leur faudrait des milliers et des milliers de générations pour réussir.

\- Que s'est-il passé, s'émerveilla l'enfant?

\- Ça faisait trop de générations, ils ont abandonné le projet en cours de route.

Douze était déçu. Il aurait aimé connaître un tel être.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les officiers quittèrent lentement la salle de réunion. Léa remarqua que Myriam White était restée, le conseiller Riyax le remarqua aussi et comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions, il décida de rester. Léa devinait également ses intentions et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Avec ces fusions des esprits, elle connaissait plus intimement beaucoup de ses officiers, le contraire était aussi vrai.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Riyax, j'ai à vous parler.

\- Le conseiller peut rester, dit Léa avec autorité, surtout si votre question est en lien avec notre expérience commune dans la nébuleuse.

Myriam soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, capitaine, c'est en tant que premier officier que je vous parle. Vous faites présentement une thérapie en rapport avec la mort de votre mari. Est-ce exact?

\- C'est exact.

\- Êtes-vous apte à commander? Devons-nous nous inquiéter? Ce que j'ai perçu était relativement inquiétant.

\- C'est à moi de répondre, dit alors Riyax sur un ton tranchant qui n'était pas habituel chez lui.

Il se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Commandeur, il y a trente ans que je pratique ce métier. J'ai été conseiller sur cinq vaisseaux différents et mes états de services sont impeccables.

\- Je ne le nie pas, conseiller, répondit-elle en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Aussi, si je croyais, un seul moment, que le capitaine n'était pas apte à commander, croyez-vous que je vous l'aurais caché ?

Elle fut ébranlée par la rudesse de son ton.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous insulter, conseiller. Mais, ce qu'elle a vécu est horrible et j'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'elle puisse continuer sans séquelles.

\- Ce n'est pas sans séquelles, coupa brusquement Léa. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi!

\- Ce que je veux dire, hésita-t-elle, c'est…

\- Commandeur, coupa Riyax d'un ton plus convivial. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est moi l'expert en ce domaine et mon opinion professionnelle est que le capitaine est tout à fait apte à commander.

Myriam soupira.

\- J'en suis contente de l'entendre et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir soulevé ce point.

\- C'est votre travail, coupa Léa avec froideur.

Le conseiller se tourna vers Myriam.

\- Par contre, moi aussi j'ai vu en vous lors de cette expérience et je crois qu'une thérapie pourrait vous aider à surmonter la disparition du capitaine Heisenberg.

Myriam blêmit. Léa se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

\- J'en prends bonne note, conseiller, dit-elle enfin.

\- Puis-je prendre congé, demanda le Dénobulien?

\- Allez-y, répondit Léa.

Il quitta la pièce laissant les deux femmes ensembles.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes aussi au courant de cette histoire, demanda Myriam?

\- Commandeur, il y a cinq cent personnes sur ce vaisseau. Je n'aurais pas pu retenir de l'information sur chacun d'entre eux. Je n'ai ramené que quelques brides ici et là sur certains officiers, tout comme vous j'imagine. Alors, mentit-elle, votre histoire personnelle m'a échappée.

\- Ça me rassure, capitaine. Désolée de m'être ingérée dans votre vie privée.

\- Ça va, conclut Léa. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous pouvez y aller.

Myriam sortit. Léa se demanda si elle avait bien fait de lui mentir. C'était sûrement embarrassant pour elle. Elle avait été secrètement amoureuse du capitaine du Pioneer et elle l'avait laissé partir vers sa mort en vivant avec le regret de ne pas s'être portée volontaire pour mourir avec lui. Léa soupira. Elle aurait aimé ne pas en savoir aussi intimement sur chacun et d'un autre côté, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir retenu d'informations sur Matthew. Il était parfois si difficile de communiquer avec l'adolescent. Plus d'informations sur son monde intérieur lui auraient été utile.

Elle eut tout à coup une pensée horrible. Et si lui savait? Elle lui avait mentit sur la terrible fin de son père pour l'en préserver, mais elle avait été témoin de ses derniers moment et le souvenir était bien présent dans son esprit. Et si Matt avait vu au travers elle la torture et l'humiliation qui avaient précédées son trépas? Elle frappa sur son communicateur.

\- Ordinateur, localise Matthew Elliott.

\- Matthew Elliott est dans ses quartiers.

Ce n'était pas normal. À cette heure, il devait inventorier des artefacts avec l'archéologue. Et c'était le genre d'activité qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de conférence. S'il avait découvert la vérité, elle aurait besoin d'aide. Elle activa son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Riyax. Rapportez-vous à mes quartiers immédiatement.

\- J'arrive, capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Avec beaucoup de détermination, le multi-esprit réussit à percer le cocon et à le mettre à nu. Il voulut s'en refaire un autre, mais l'Autre se faufilait déjà par la déchirure, lui bloquant toute retraite. Pourtant, il résistait toujours, se réfugiant dans ses souvenirs. Il avait six ans maintenant et il venait d'obtenir son diplôme de l'école primaire. Il allait maintenant rejoindre la classe spéciale des futurs officiers de Starfleet et il était très excité à ce sujet.

\- Ne résiste pas, dit la créature. Bientôt nous serons un.

\- Non!

Il avait huit ans et il étudiait les constellations sur le toit de la maison. Il avait son propre télescope et un ordinateur portatif dans lequel il entrait ses observations. Les étoiles ne fascinaient depuis toujours. Il était vraiment né pour ça; il ne rêvait que d'une chose : les explorer toutes!

\- Tu es trop fatigué, Douze-cent-trois. Laisse-nous t'aider. Ensemble, nous sommes forts.

Fort, il l'avait toujours été. Il était fait pour être fort. Il fallait être fort pour être dans Starfleet. Il aimait être fort, il aimait avoir le contrôle, mais dans ce petit cocon, déchiré et envahit par cette prédatrice, il n'était plus qu'une proie faible et acculée au pied du mur. Il voulait redevenir fort et en contrôle. Pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

\- Oui, dit-il alors. Soyons fort. J'ai terminé de me battre. Je suis prêt.


	7. Communion

Le conseiller rejoignit Léa alors qu'elle était presque arrivée devant la porte de ses quartiers.

\- Quel est le problème, demanda-t-il?

\- J'ai des raisons de croire que mon fils a vu dans mon esprit quand nous étions dans la nébuleuse.

Il comprit.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a découvert comment son père est mort?

\- Non seulement il l'a découvert, mais à travers mes souvenirs, il a dû en être témoin.

\- Et là vous voulez savoir comment intervenir.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez intervenir, conseiller.

\- Pas dans ce cas précis, capitaine. Il ne me connait pas. Cette histoire vous concerne tous les deux. Vous partagez ensemble cette perte, ce deuil et cette souffrance. Il n'y a que vous pour le comprendre.

\- Allez-vous rester?

\- Oui, je vais être présent mais à l'écart. J'interviendrai si je le crois nécessaire, mais c'est à vous de le faire, pas à moi.

\- D'accord, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle passa la porte. Matthew était assis dans le séjour et il regardait des vieux films de famille où on voyait Nathan. Elle ne le voyait que de dos. Elle marcha vers lui et quand elle le vit, en larme, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Matt, murmura-t-elle.

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis.

\- Comment as-tu pu, demanda-t-il?

\- Je suis désolée si je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité…

\- Non, ça je le comprends. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Comment as-tu pu supporter ça… sans devenir folle?

Il se remit à sangloter. Elle sentit une boule d'émotion monter dans sa gorge et les larmes lui virent aux yeux.

\- J'ai tout vu, dit-il et j'ai tout ressenti.

Elle réalisa que quand leurs esprits avaient été liés, il n'avait pas seulement vu la scène, il avait ressenti ce qu'elle avait ressenti. C'était pire!

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se remit à pleurer. Elle lui caressa les cheveux comme elle le faisait quand il était plus jeune.

\- Matt, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à ça. La façon dont il est mort est terrible, mais ça n'a été qu'une petite minute dans toute sa vie. Toutes les autres minutes qu'il a vécues étaient merveilleuses. Il faut que tu te concentre là-dessus. Il a réalisé son rêve en entrant dans Starfleet. Il est tombé amoureux et il a été heureux avec moi. Il a eu un fils fantastique qui l'a rempli de fierté et il a vécu toutes sortes d'aventures. Sa vie a été belle. Ce sont des millions de minutes merveilleuses et ça fait largement le poids au côté de cette affreuse petite minute.

Il se blottit contre elle et pleurait toujours, mais avec moins de force. Léa remarqua que Riyax était resté près de la porte et les regardait attentivement avec un air très sérieux.

\- Je reviens dans quelques instants, Matt. Est-ce que ça va aller?

Il hocha la tête. Elle se leva et alla voir le conseiller. Ils sortirent dans le corridor.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il lui faille une consultation?

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Mon instinct me dit que non. Les prochains jours devraient être difficiles pour lui. Mais après, si vous remarquez des anomalies dans son comportement, contactez-moi.

\- Je pourrais vous en reparler à notre prochaine séance.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine séance.

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- La façon dont vous avez affronté cette situation me prouve que vous avez surmonté votre deuil. Je n'ai plus d'inquiétude à ce sujet, capitaine. Il est possible que cette expérience dans la nébuleuse ait accélérée le processus de guérison, mais vous faisiez déjà beaucoup de progrès.

\- Alors je suis guéri.

\- C'est exact.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Il était prêt pour elle. Il avait cessé de résister, prêt à entrer en communion avec ce multi-esprit. Il était serein. Bientôt, ils n'allaient faire qu'un. Bientôt!

Il la sentit alors dans son esprit. Sur le coup, ça lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle était si immense et en même temps si pauvre. Son esprit était pauvre et se nourrissait des autres esprits pour se renforcer, mais cet esprit dominant finissait par les fragmenter et restait pauvre. Elle le voulait, plus que tout au monde, parce que son esprit était unique. Il était fort et puissant. Grâce à lui, elle deviendrait forte et puissante.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris, dit-il. Si je suis si fort, comment pouvez-vous encore être l'esprit dominant? C'est moi qui vais devenir ce que vous êtes et vous vous fragmenterez comme les autres.

\- Tu fais partie de nous et non le contraire.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Vous pouvez le déjà le constater.

\- Non!

Il était maintenant un géant, enfermé dans le corps d'un nain.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Douze-cent-trois, tu es à nous!

\- Je suis fait pour posséder et non pour être possédé! Rien ni personne ne prendra mon esprit.

\- NOOOOOOON!

La voix s'éteint. La nouvelle entité prit possession de son corps gazeux et se sentit puissante. Elle pouvait étendre son esprit partout et tout ressentir. Présentement, elle ressentait les esprits de l'équipage du Hawking et voulait partager avec eux ses nouveaux dons. L'entité appelée Douze-cent-trois regarda alors le vaisseau avec appétit.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était avec Matthew dans ses quartiers. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Ils parlaient de Nathan, du temps de son vivant quand l'alerte rouge ressentit.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller, demanda-t-elle à son fils.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je reviendrai dès que l'urgence sera passée. C'est promis.

Elle quitta précipitamment ses quartiers pour se rendre sur la passerelle.

\- Au rapport, demanda-t-elle en entrant.

\- La forme de vie s'approche de nous.

\- Éloignez-vous à un quart d'impulsion.

Le pilote obéit.

\- Elle nous suit, capitaine.

\- Appelez-la!

\- Ici le capitaine Roberge, du Hawking. Vous nous avez relâchés, pourquoi nous attaquez-vous?

\- Ici l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois. Je ne vous attaque pas capitaine, je veux être avec vous.

\- Enseigne? Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Tout va merveilleusement bien. Je suis vivant et mon esprit est immense. Je peux tout percevoir, chaque membre de l'équipage. Je veux entrer en communion avec vous.

Ça recommençait, soupira Léa. Il avait pris le contrôle de l'entité, mais était devenu la menace.

\- Enseigne, dit-elle. Pouvez-vous revenir sur le vaisseau comme vous étiez avant?

\- Je le peux, mais je redeviendrais petit. Alors que tout est si beau vu d'ici. Je veux le partager avec vous.

\- Mais nous ne le voulons pas, enseigne. Rappelez-vous que vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour nous ramener ici.

\- Je vous ai sauvé d'elle, mais elle n'est plus là et moi, je ne suis pas méchant.

\- Vous le deviendrez si vous faites ça sans notre consentement.

\- Comment puis-je vous convaincre alors?

Elle soupira.

\- Laissez-nous réfléchir à votre proposition.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Je vous donne trente minutes.

Léa appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Docteur Sermak, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur notre Trentien?

\- Oui, mais je doute que ce soit pertinent, capitaine.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Rapportez-vous sur la passerelle immédiatement.


	8. Règles et protocoles

Douze ne comprenait pas. Il leur offrait un magnifique cadeau, mais ils voulaient y réfléchir. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à réfléchir. Il y avait tellement de joie dans la lumière. Qui n'en voudrait pas? Mais ceux qui vivaient sans voir et sans entendre ne pouvaient le sentir, ni le comprendre. Il devrait les guider et peut-être malgré eux.

Il avait promis de leur donner trente minutes et il tiendrait sa promesse, mais s'ils refusaient? Pourquoi refuseraient-ils? Le cadeau qu'il leur offrait était inespéré pour des êtres si limités. Il le comprenait, il avait été comme eux, petit, faible et aveugle. Ils ignoraient le cadeau qu'ils refusaient, s'accrochant à des futilités. Il devait le leur montrer.

Il reçut une onde. Le capitaine essayait de le contacter. Le temps était écoulé. Le moment était venu.

\- Avez-vous décidé, capitaine?

\- Oui et nous ne voulons pas venir avec vous.

\- Je suis triste pour vous, vous ignorez à quoi vous renoncez. Je vais vous le montrer.

\- Non, vous ne ferez par ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Parce que vous êtes un officier de Starfleet et que je suis votre capitaine. Vous devez m'obéir.

Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il voulait tellement lui montrer ce qu'elle manquait!

\- Quelle sont les ordres, dit-il alors?

\- Je vous ordonne de renoncer à nous absorber dans votre lumière.

Il était vraiment déçu, mais il devait obéir.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

\- Je veux aussi que vous reveniez sur le Hawking sous votre forme trentienne.

\- Non, dit-il.

\- Je vous ai donné un ordre, enseigne.

\- En tant qu'officier de Starfleet, j'ai le droit de donner ma démission et je le fais maintenant.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- C'est votre droit, en effet, mais la procédure est de me remettre votre démission sous forme de document écrit.

\- Je n'ai plus de bras, dit-il, je ne peux pas toucher un padd ni un ordinateur.

\- Alors, je ne peux pas accepter votre démission.

\- Je ne veux pas revenir, je suis devenu si beau, si grand. Avant, j'étais petit et j'avais un corps étroit.

\- Vous pouvez bien revenir temporairement, le temps d'écrire votre lettre de démission. Si vous le faites, je vous promets que je l'accepterai.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Puis, une lumière orange apparut au milieu de la passerelle. Elle disparut brusquement laissant Douze, debout au milieu de la passerelle. Il regarda à gauche et à droite. Son regard s'arrêta sur chacun des officiers, puis, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Tout le monde le regardait avec étonnement alors qu'il continuait de rire. Léa avança prudemment vers le jeune homme et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna, le visage radieux.

\- Vous m'avez bien eut, capitaine, dit-il en riant. Vraiment, c'était génial!

\- Tout va bien, enseigne?

\- Oui, je suis redevenu moi-même.

\- Donc, pas de lettre de démission.

\- Jamais de la vie! Je suis trop heureux d'être dans Starfleet.

Il regarda l'enseigne de l'équipe de relève qui occupait toujours le poste de pilotage.

\- Permission de reprendre mon poste et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et cette fausse nébuleuse.

\- Y-a-t-il un danger?

\- La véritable personnalité dominante de ce multi-esprit est en sommeil, mais maintenant que je suis parti, elle va se réveiller.

\- Permission accordée, dit-elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Journal de bord du capitaine, note personnelle. Cette étrange expérience que j'ai vécue alors que mon esprit était en communion avec le reste de l'équipage semble m'avoir donné de la force. Je ne vois pas comment l'expliquer, mais la mort de mon mari a brusquement cessé de me hanter. Le conseiller Riyax m'a d'ailleurs fait part de d'autres guérisons rapides de ses autres patients. Quelque chose s'est passée dans cette nébuleuse qui a, étrangement eut un effet bénéfique sur l'équipage.

Par contre, le coup a été dur pour Matthew, mais, étrangement, il s'en est remis rapidement et je dois admettre que cet épisode nous a rapprochés. J'imagine que cette expérience lui aussi donnée la force d'affronter la vérité.

Sur une note plus professionnelle, l'ambiance à bord du vaisseau a radicalement changé. Nous étions tous nouveaux sur ce vaisseau et des inconnus les un pour les autres. Cette communion des esprits a changé la donne. Des amitiés semblent se développer ainsi que des conflits : le lot habituel d'une petite communauté habituée de vivre et travailler ensemble finalement.

J'ai enfin accepté l'offre d'amitié de Riyax et je l'ai invité à souper ce soir dans mes quartiers, j'ai aussi invité mon premier officier et mon chef ingénieur, question d'apprendre à les connaitre mieux. Je crois que je vais leur répliquer une lasagne… »

La sonnerie à la porte de son bureau sonna. Léa leva les yeux de son terminal.

\- Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit devant l'enseigne Douze.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir, capitaine?

\- Oui, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Il obéit.

\- Avant que vous commenciez, je veux vous dire à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir voulu absorbé le vaisseau quand j'étais le multi-esprit.

Léa sourit.

\- Enseigne, vous avez sauvé le Hawking et tout son équipage. Quand vous étiez dans le multi-esprit, vous étiez le multi-esprit et plus tout à fait vous. On ne peut pas vous blâmer pour ça. D'ailleurs, c'est pour vous féliciter que je vous ai fait venir.

Il parut soulagé.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question capitaine?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quand j'étais le multi-esprit. Vous avez réussi à me convaincre de revenir en utilisant les règles et le protocole de Starfleet. Comment avez-vous su que ça marcherait?

\- Le docteur Sermak a contacté votre planète et il a su pour votre système particulier de sélection génétique. Sachant que vous avez été créé pour être dans Starfleet, j'ai pensé que l'obéissance aux règles et au protocole faisaient partie intégrante de votre personnalité et que même le multi-esprit sous votre domination devrait s'y conformer.

\- C'était brillant!

Léa trouva son enthousiasme contagieux, mais, il y avait un petit problème à régler.

\- Enseigne, dit-elle avec sérieux, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

Elle fit pivoter son terminal et lui montra, à l'écran, la scène de la disparition des officiers qui avait été tournée à l'infirmerie alors qu'une onde de choc s'était propagée à partir du Trentien. Quand ce fut terminée, elle leva les yeux et le regarda.

\- Pouvez-vous expliquer ça?

\- Non, dit-il avec sincérité.

\- Pouvez-vous expliquer pourquoi est-ce que votre communication avec l'entité nous a donné tout à coup l'unité et la force de la combattre.

\- Sans doute une coïncidence.

\- Et comment avez-vous pu dominer seul une entité qu'à cinq cent esprits unifiés, nous n'avons pu que tenir à l'écart?

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication pour ça capitaine. Je suis un produit de ce que les progéniens ont mis en moi et en mes ancêtres. S'ils ont mis plus que ce qu'il devrait y avoir, je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais vu un de mes compatriotes faire ce genre de chose.

Elle le regarda un long moment.

\- Je vous crois, dit-elle. C'est peut-être simplement quelque chose dans le cerveau des gens de votre planète qui a la capacité de s'opposer à ce multi-esprit.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il, pensif.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **Quatorze ans plus tôt**

Cent-dix entra dans le pavillon des naissances. Il était rare que les progéniens s'y rendent. Cette portion de la vie des trentiens leur était inaccessible. Même si un progénien avait des milliers de rejetons dans une vie, techniquement ils n'avaient pas de famille. Alors, les progéniens n'allaient jamais rendre visite aux nouveau-nés et encore moins ceux dont ils avaient modelé les gênes. Bien sûr, ils suivaient les résultats de leurs travaux et prenaient des nouvelles de leurs créations, plus souvent sous forme de statistiques. La plupart du temps, ils se tenaient loin de leurs enfants.

Ce matin, pourtant, le plus talentueux des progéniens entra dans le pavillon et marcha jusqu'à la pouponnière. On s'étonna de le voir arriver, mais ont le salua avec respect.

Quand il entra dans la pouponnière, il fut intercepté par un soignant; un produit du programme de recombinaison soixante-douze, pensa-t-il, peut-être un produit de Cent-quinze, il n'en était pas sure. Cent-quinze œuvrait surtout dans le domaine médical, mais il n'était pas le seul.

\- Venez-vous voir un nouveau-né, demanda le soignant avec déférence?

\- Vous devez avoir un mâle d'un jour, ses parents sont Neuf-cent-huit et Deux-mille-deux.

Le soignant hésita et regarda sur son écran.

\- Il est là, dit-il en montrant un des cubes qui servaient de lit aux nouveau-nés.

Il semblait surpris, c'était assez irrégulier, mais il en avait le droit.

\- Merci, répondit le progénien sans plus de commentaires.

Il marcha vers le cube, lu le chiffre qui était inscrit sur le devant et se pencha vers le poupon. Il était du type mauvien, comme sa mère. Il fallait s'y attendre. Ses yeux étaient blancs comme tous les nouveau-nés; il faudrait plusieurs jours pour voir si ces yeux seraient jaunes comme son père ou bleues comme sa mère. De toute façon, l'aspect esthétique ne l'intéressait pas. Il était simplement curieux de voir le résultat.

\- Mon petit Starfleet, murmura-t-il, je t'ai fait un cadeau, ce cadeau est le fruit du travail de milliers de générations de progéniens qui m'ont précédé. Il ne devait pas te revenir, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils en profitent. Ils ne comprennent pas que maintenant que nous faisons partie de la Fédération, les enjeux ont changé. Alors, j'ai décidé d'offrir tout ça à Starfleet, loin de Trente, et loin d'eux, du moins pour l'instant. Bonne chance, Douze-cent-trois.

Il tourna le dos au cube et marcha paisiblement vers la sortie, saluant les gens au passage, avec le cœur joyeux.

* * *

 _Découvrez la première mission à travers le temps du capitaine Roberge dans l'épisode suivant, intitulé "Factions"._


End file.
